Oh just kiss Me
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Theresa Had a crush on Randy for to long and She loves, when Randy asks her to tutor him for the test that was coming up she gladly said yess why cuz She want him to kiss her but not before she confesses to him. Randy likes Theresa like like like Theresa and he is just shy to make his Move but now he is alone with her he thinks its time to tell her but , what will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

Theresa's POv

there I was again hiding behind a wall listening to Randy's conversation, yes It's true I loved him I was shy to tell him or even talk to him properly. Boy I'm stupid why was I hiding behind a wall when I can just say hi, but no I just had to act like a chicken and hide behind a wall when he passes by. I doubt he likes me he might think I'm a freak and he will end up liking Howard's older sister. Ugh just forget it I'm just a dumb, stupid and Idiot waiting for my chance. Today I was wearing jeans, white and black Jordans, my hair was down with no rubber bands in them and a blue hoodie, I shoved my warm hands into my one pocket. I didn't have my baton which I wish I did cuz now I have no excuse to hide. I sighed

" Oh hey Theresa!"

I looked up to see none other than Randy standing right in front of me smiling

" Um what are you doing hiding behind a wall?" He asked I blushed I was stupid and dumb to do that why was I hiding I was supposed to go up to him and tell him how I felt about him but no I had to hide.

**_" Silly girl answer his question" a voice said_**

_" Um who are you" I asked the voice_

**_" The name is Grace" , Grace said_**

_"Oh"_

" Theresa you ok?" Randy asked putting his hand on my forehead

" Ugh yeah I was just seeing if the walls were dirty" I lied

" Uh huh so that's why you were hiding behind the wall?" Randy asked

" I-I wasn't hiding behind the wall I was inspecting it for any bugs or flies" I lied again

" I thought you were seeing if the walls were dirty?" Randy smirked

_" Damn it! he got me what do I do now?"_

**_" Tough spot huh? Well I got an Idea TELL HIM THE TRUTH THEN HE WILL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"_**

_" Any OTHER ideas?" _

**_" Well you can dodge the question like ask him where was Howard or does he know the ninja" Grace answered_**

_" WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT?!" I yelled_

**_" Well do YOU have any ideas?" she asked_**

_" No not really oh forget I'll go with yours" _

" Theresa are you sure your ok? your spacing out again" He sighed

" Gah ugh um... Uh R-randy I- I ... I ... I... uh well I just um i just ...I.." I started to or tried to tell Randy my feelings but hey I couldn't I stupid no wonder people call me a bitch, and not the bad bitch i mean a stupid bitch or a bitchy bitch.

" Wat is it Theresa?" Randy asked

" God he's hot" I said but just realized that I just said something that was supposed to be in my mind

" Okay... thanks.. I guess" He said

_**" awkward silence" grace said**_

_" it was awkward until you ruined it!" I thought_

**_" Look say this Randy I want to tell you something but I'm scared that you will freak out" _**

_" I doubt he will buy it" _

**_" Shut up! again do you have any other ideas?!" _**

_" I thought you were helpful?" _

**_" I am helpful" (eye twitching)_  
**

but in the end my _lovely knight in shining armor _saved my ass

" yo Randy where, were you? I was looking all over for you" Howard said coming in with double scoop ice cream and a soft drink (don't care).

" And by looking for me you were at the ice cream truck?" Randy cross his arms with his right eyebrow going higher up than is left

"what whaaaaat noooo I went to the library then the park" Howard lied

" Dude I don't go to libraries, damn at least don't lie about it" Randy groaned

" well anyway what were you two up to- wait did I ruin a good moment I'm so sorry continue" Howard said backing up only a few inches away from us.

" Teresa see ya later and tell me tomorrow what you had to say ok?" Randy smiled at me

I blushed a deep shade of red

**_" Now you got time to practice so hurry and say something back" she said_**

" Uh... um... Randy thank you for wasting your time on me no one really does that for me" I smiled warmly

and I could have sworn he blushed

" Ugh...no prob Theresa if you ever need something just ask" Randy smiled with a warm and positive look

" Come on Howard I need to talk to you about important stuff" Randy said before waving me goodbye

_**" Good job you did great girl now time for you to get ready to confess to him you ready its tomorrow you have your chance" Grace said **_giving a boring speech about how being ready_**.**_

I nodded my head I couldn't belive it I talked to Randy.

Meanwhile with Randy

Randy's Pov

Howard starting talking about video games and stuff, I was thinking about the ninja namicon and why it didn't bother me or glow to tel me something important.

"are you ee listening to me?"Howard iterepted my tought process

Huh ah, what did you say" I asked

" I asked why were you talking to Theresa?" he asked a bit annoyed that I ignored him before.

" Well she was hiding behind a wall when we were talking before you left me" I said

" Dude she likes you" He smirked

" What the juice why do you think that?!" I asked

" Did she lie about hiding behind the wall?" He asked

" Yeah she first said she was seeing if they were dirty then she said she was inspecting for bugs and flies" I said

" Dude she is head of heels for you in other words she's into you" He grinned

I blushed at the thought of that

" but the real question is why does she like me" I asked

" I don't know , but the real question is do you like her" he asked

" N-No!" I stuttered

" Oh really so you won't mind if I went out with her and maybe do a little more personal things?" he smirked

" WHAT THE HELL! I-I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS DO!" I yelled getting angry

" Why are you getting angry I thought you didn't like Teresa?" He smirked

" I don't I really don't care what you do with her" I sais getting frustrated

" Okay thanks bro I will keep that in mind me and Theresa may have sex and then have kids and then get married" He smirked some more

I really was starting to hate that smirk of his

" DAMN IT! OKAY FINE I LIKE TERESA I REALLY REALLY REALLLY LIKE HER OKAY!" I blurted out

Little did I know Theresa was hiding again behind a wall blushing like crazy

"Good now tell her that tomorrow" He said

" Nah I can't I just ... no.." I sighed

" You rather have things stay the way it is?" He asked

" No I just can't tell her okay... I'm a bit shy when it comes to feelings" I whispered

" Oh wow the amazing Randy has a weak spot that is crazy!" He laughed

" Just tell her"

" I can't"

" yes you can"

"No"

"Yes"

" No"

" Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

" Ugh fine I'll tell her" I blushed rubbing the back of my neck

" Good now here's the plan since we have a test on friday and today is Wednesday ask her to tutor you in the library or at your house" He said

" Okay are you sure this is going to work?" I asked

" Yeah it is cuz you are going to seduce her by showing your affection for her at the same time acting you never noticed" He grinned

" alright I'll do it" I smiled

**Hello My lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will be creating the last chapter ( chapter 2) and that's it for my story. If you like my story and you want me to make another RandyXTheresa then I would love to. But review or email me cuz I'm busy with other stories I got to finish. SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's Pov

Today is the day I was going to ask Theresa to tutor me, I brushed my hair and put a clean blue shirt on but first I checked out if I had a six-pack yet and believe me I'm built. Anyway I put on my purple skinny jeans and put the noimcon in my bag and the I went outside into the kitchen to see Howard having breakfast with my MOM!?

" Mom! Howard! what are you guys doing?" I asked grabbing Howard by his shirt.

" Calm down Cunningham I'm just having breakfast" Howard said

" Bye darling" Mom smiled and kissed my cheek

" See you don't be late for dinner" Mom said

" See ya Mom" Howard said

" Bye Mom" I said slapping Howard on head

"Ouch!" He said as we walked out of the door

" What the fuck was that for?" He asked

" Shut the fuck up why the hell were you eating with my mom I mean don't you have a mom?" I asked

Howard nodded his head

" my mom leaves at 4 am to go to work and comes back at 12 am" he said

" So you never see her and she never eats with you oh now that you put that way I'll let you eat with my mom your part of our family now" I smiled

" Thanks bro" He smiled as we walked to school Theresa was wearing a mini skirt and a tucked inside noodles shirt.

" Woah" I said

" What?" He asked looking my direction

" Is it just me or is that skirt to short for Theresa I mean damn" I said

" Dude your thirsty" Howard laughed

I blushed as I continued to stare at her skirt

" Dude don't forget our plan" Howard said

I nodded my head

" Wait do you think every other guy will realize her super short skirt?" I asked

Howard nodded his head

" Damn it" I growled as I ran after her

" Theresa! Theresa!" I yelled as I ran after her

She turned around and her skirt spinning with her

" Yes Randy" She said

" Ah you look hot today I mean you look good everyday" I said awkwardly Theresa blushed

" Thanks" she smiled

" Uh I was wondering if you want to tutor me for Friday's pop quiz or test whatever the hell it is" I asked

Theresa smiled

" sure" she said

I grinned as I grabbed her hand but I (on purpose) fell on top of her

" Gah sorry I didn't mean it " I said getting off of her as I helped her up I smelled her hair

" You smell like rainbows" I said happily

Theresa blushed madly

" U-um R-Randy" She said quickly

" Yeah" I said

" I'll tutor you on Wednesday" She said

I smiled

" Okay" I said

Theresa smiled the tugged on her skirt

" Ugh! I told my sister this skirt is short, Uh well Bye Randy" She smiled and ran away

I just watched her as she ran she looked so adorable

" Yo Randy I think you scored a GF" Howard smiled

" What's a GF?" I asked

" A girl friend duhhhh nevermind let's just hope the ninja Nomicon leaves you alone" He said

" But Howard I am the Ninja and it's my job to protect everyone from McFist" I said

Howard rolled his eyes

" Damn your just a goodytwo shoes" Howard said as he walked away from me

" Howard where are you going?" I asked

" Anywhere away from Master Ninja" Howard said sarcastically

" Master I like that name... Ah wait Howard" I yelled running after him

" Howard wait I'm sorry" I said

" Are Cunningham?" He asked stoping dead in his tracks

" Yeah I really am" I said

" Well alright anyway I think it's best to strike up a conversation with her and try to get her attention in math class. But don't you two in trouble that would look bad for her and you" He said

" I just want to tell Theresa that I like her" I sighed

Howard rolled his eyes " Then FLIRT!" He yelled

I stared at Howard dumbfounded

" F-Flirt?" I asked

" Who even does that?!" I panicked

" EVERYONE!" Howard yelled

" Everybody knows how to flirt but you Cunningham!" He continued to yell at me

I lowered my eyes to the ground making sure my hair covered my eyes so Howard couldn't look at me.

" Cunningham just be yourself at the same time prove to Theresa you like her by helping her with getting her books out of her locker" He smiled

I grinned " Okay"

" Let's get going we're late for class again" He said

" Damn you Howard" I said

running to get to class.

I ran in my first period science class and the teacher wouldn't stop scolding.

" Mr. Cunningham and His friend why are you late?" she asked

" Sorry Mrs. Sherlock" I smirked

I glanced over at Theresa who was staring at me then looked away, yeah that was a total turn off.

I took at seat in the front row and sighed

_" I thought I could impress her by playing smart with the teacher but I guess that was bad" _I looked back at Theresa was copying down homework.

I noticed other guys were staring at her as well so I gave the don't you dare touch her glare. They quickly looked away from her.

" Randy!" The teacher yelled

" Y-Yes" I said snapping my attention back at her

" Pay attention or else" She said glaring at me

" Yes ma'am" I said

I started to copy down what was on the board at the same time stealing glanced at Theresa who was complete in her studies

I smiled softly

" Psst! Cunningham" Howard whispered

" What!" I whisper yelled at him

" Ask Theresa for help on question 44" He whispered

" I can't she's 2 rows away from me" I whispered back

" I know right it on a post it" He said tossing me a pack

" Thanks" I mumbled

" No prob" He smirked

Howard was really trying to get me killed, I mean passing notes in front of the teacher is the dumbest Idea ever!... so I did it. I grabbed my pencil and wrote down what I needed to tell her.

To: Theresa

I need help on number 44

What are the five kingdoms and explain

From: Randy

I folded the note and passed it Billy who passed it to Kim who passed it to Mandy who passed it to Tommy who passed it to his twin Timmy who passed it to Even who passed it to Theresa. Now you think everything went well Like yay Theresa got the note and read it then wrote back. But NO! Even passed it to Theresa but the Demon Teacher snatched it and read the note out loud.

" To: Theresa

Please help me I don't understand anything I'm still on number 1, How many cells are in a human body I don't get it I thought there were only blood cells, please I'm begging you I need your help. From: Randy" The damn teacher read the most embarrassing not ever to the whole class.

Everybody stared at me then laughed

Theresa looked at me and mouth " Ok"

As she pulled out a purple pen and wrote back.

But I was to embarrassed to even look at her.

So This is the feeling you get when you like someone and you spill the beans. Damn I don't want that I covered my face by shoving my hoodie over my head. I never want to confess to Theresa if this is what going to happen.

I glared at Howard and the teacher who was also laughing

" Damn you Mrs. Sherlock with your ratchet self like no wonder you don't got a man cuz no man wants you" I screamed in her face as I stormed out of class

I walked in the halls and sighed

" R-Randy" Theresa's voice boomed in my ears

I looked behind me to see Theresa standing wanting for me to answer her

" Theresa look I don't want to talk right now so please leave- I was cut off by Theresa hugging me

" I know how it feels to be embrassed so you can cry if you need to" She whispered while her face was smashed in my chest

" Theresa" I said I pulled her away from me and cupped my hands on her face I slowly leaned in and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's pov

Randy cupped Theresa's face as he smashed his lips onto hers. Theresa was taken back by this , she was to surprised to even kiss him back but once Randy bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp his tongue did the rest over the work. He swirled his tongue all around her mouth as Theresa moaned a bit. Randy happily continued as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Theresa finally decide to kiss back. Randy felt Theresa's small hands on his chest. He smiled softly in the kiss.

" Mmm Randy" She said

Randy pulled away breathing heavy.

He stared at her, " Theresa I-"

But Theresa kissed him as He stood there shock that she even had the courage to do so.

" Randy" She whispered

" What?" He asked breathing heavy

" Don't look now but..." She whispered

Randy's Pov

" But what?!" I asked getting impatient

" But detention" A teacher grabbed my shoulder.

" Cunningham wake up!" the teacher yelled sounding exactly like Howard. I woke up realizing that I was making out with my textbook.

" Howard why am I making out with my textbook?" I asked

" I don't know Cunningham I don't know" He answered

I looked around the classroom but it empty.

" Howard where is everybody else" I asked

" They left and thanks to you we are late for our next class" He said

" Oh uh I better go then" I said

" Were you dreaming about Theresa?" Howard asked

" pfft no as if! I was thinking about Hiedi" I snorted

"Ew Now I know your lying" Howard said

"Well yeah I was" I said

"Wait you were dreaming about my sister?" Howard asked, I rolled my eyes

"No Howard I was dreaming about Theresa, I lied okay I didn't want you to know." I said

"Cunningham I always you knew you like Theresa, damn you make it so obvious" Howard said

I blushed looking away from Howard,

"Most of the time when you run into Theresa when your the Ninja, I doubt she notices this but I do. you always say she smells like rainbows" Howard sighed

"Well she does!" I yelled

"Listen you stammer, you mix up your words. Just kiss her if you can't tell her your true feelings" He said sighing

"When?" I asked

"When she's tutoring you" He smirked

"Okay, thanks and wannna go to the game hole later on?" I asked

"Yes!" He grinned

**sorry for such a short chapter, I just couldn't leave you guys waiting. anyway review?**


End file.
